


[Podfic of] Stop, Go / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/150254">Stop, Go</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:05</p><p>In which it's Dean's mission in life to cockblock Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Stop, Go / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop, Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150254) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wb688yig3hg6x19zxvlf42wmol74e87r.mp3) | 4.0 MB | 00:04:05  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ztrr8smzbry8wy89tz3x3iqjuw5yer62.m4b) | 3.8 MB | 00:04:05  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stop-go).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
